countrymusicfandomcom-20200216-history
So Small (song)
"So Small" is a song composed by fourth-season American Idol winner and country pop singer Carrie Underwood, Hillary Lindsey and Luke Laird. It is the first single from Underwood's second studio album, Carnival Ride, released in Canada on August 14, 2007, and in the United States on August 28, 2007. (See 2007 in music). |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center"| |- ! colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki"|Alternative cover |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center"|http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:So_Small_-_Single.PNG First released cover |- style="text-align: center" ! colspan="3" style="background: khaki"|Music video |- style="text-align: center" | colspan="3"|"So Small" at CMT.com |} |} http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=1 edit Background "So Small" is the first single for which Underwood shares a writing credit. Underwood co-wrote the song "I Ain't In Checotah Anymore" but it was not released as a single from her debut album Some Hearts. Carrie Underwood's quote on So Small: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=2 edit Single release "So Small" was officially released to country radio stations on July 31, 2007.[2] The single was digitally released on Napster on August 14, 2007, the same day it was made available for sale on the Canadian iTunes Store, but was removed after several days. The song was permanently available for download on Napster and released on the U.S. iTunes Store on August 28, 2007.[3] She debuted this song at the 2007 Country Music Association Awards. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=3 edit Music video Carrie Underwood's video for "So Small" was directed by Roman White.[4] The video was originally planned to be premiering on September 13 on CMT, but instead premiered on September 20, 2007 on CMT, where the channel became "Carrie Music Television" and aired the video continuously from 6:00am–12:00pm straight, playing it an estimated 66 times. The video was also made available to purchase exclusively on the iTunes music store on September 20.[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=4 edit Chart performance "So Small" debuted at No. 20 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs on August 9, 2007, making the highest chart entry by a solo country female artist in 43 years of Nielsen BDS history.[6][7] The song subsequently debuted at No. 13 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles on the same day.[8] It made its debut entry in the Hot 100 at 98 two weeks later. It jumped 76 positions on the Hot 100 in its third week on the chart, from 93 to 17, with 71,000 digital downloads,[9] becoming Underwood's fifth top twenty hit on the chart. The song also became Underwood's fourth Number One single on the Billboard country music charts, holding the peak position for three weeks, and her fifth consecutive Number One country single overall. On the chart week of December 22, 2007, the song fell from Number One to #10, the biggest fall from Number One since 1996, when Shania Twain's "You Win My Love" fell from Number One to #11. However, "So Small" has become a cross-over hit, selling 962,000 downloads,[10] certified Gold, and managed to be in top 20.[11] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=5 edit Release history http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=6 edit Cover versions American Idol season 8 finalist Matt Giraud performed this song during Grand Ole Opry week. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=7 edit Awards and nominations http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=8 edit 2010 CMA Triple-Play Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=9 edit 2008 CMT Music Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=10 edit 14th Inspirational Country Music Awards http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=So_Small&action=edit&section=11 edit 2008 BMI Awards Category:Songs Category:Carrie Underwood Songs Category:Carnival Ride Songs